


Rain

by HidingInTheCorner



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alone, Demigods, PJO, Rain, Self-Harm, fakesmile, forgotten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingInTheCorner/pseuds/HidingInTheCorner
Summary: Rain. It's a beautiful thing. A calming thing. A thing that created a solitude around me. It helped me through the toughest times. It was my first best friend. Now... Now it means so, so much more.





	1. Forgotten

In the beginning, everyone expects a happy life. For me, there never was a happy life. For me, I wasn't raised with everything I wanted. I wasn't given toys or little books or attention. I was left to fend for myself at such a young age. But... It never bothered me. I found ways to live. I found ways to deal with what I was going through.

But I never got over seeing my parents playing with the little boy in the yard, laughing along with him or rushing to him if he even started to become sad. They would whisk him away to happy land while I watched from the roof, letting sadness wash over me.

I would, then, stare up at the cloudy sky and smile. Soon it would rain and I would be able to release my pain as the water ran down my face, soaking my skin. I laid down on my back, the rough shingles rubbing on my leather jacket, and sigh to myself. I would eventually come down and find something to eat. I would grab a warm blanket and go back on the roof to sleep.

The funny thing is that it seemed like no one noticed me. Like they didn't know I even existed. At first, it hurt. A lot. I remember waking up one morning and coming into the kitchen. I remember saying "Hi, Mommy. Hi, Daddy." And I remember that they never turned around to say their usual "Morning Honey. How'd you sleep?" as they place a plate of pancakes in front of me.

And it never happened. It was as if I never existed. They made their breakfast and walked right past me, to the living room. I stood there, silently begging for my mom or dad to come back in and see me. And they never did. I felt hot tears fall down my face and I quickly wiped them away. I ran into my bedroom and wrapped myself in my blanket, decided to cry into it. I remember groping for my elephant, finding it, and hugging it tightly to my chest.

I remember, as a little girl of 6, packing up my things in my small little suitcase and going outside, banging the door hoping my parents would notice. They never did.

I remember waking up one morning and my family wasn't home. I remember, hours later, their car coming into the driveway and Mom walking out holding a blue wrapped bundle, staring at it lovingly. I was confused and then there was a little cry. I instantly knew that the bundle was my replacement. A baby that was taking my place.

I remember crying so many nights, not being able to sleep cause 6-year-old me felt so alone and unloved. I remember cuddling with my elephant and fuzzy blanket at night, trying to stay warm. Ever since the baby was born, my old room was his. Since I guess I never existed.

I remember the nights I would sneak in through the window that never shut, into the house and into the kitchen. I remember trying to find something to eat the next morning. I remember my old mom coming into the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water. I remember me trying to desperately get her attention. But it was in vain.

She never noticed me. She just filled her glassed and left. Left me behind.

And the realization that my own parents forgot me, hit me hard. It knocked the breath out of me, making me fall to my knees. I remember crying on the kitchen floor. I remember getting up and grabbing a knife. I remember have of my brain telling me to stop, but I couldn't. It was too late.

I remember running out of the house and walking in the rain. I remember climbing up a tree and holding my arm out. I was 9. The little boy in my room was 2. I remember bringing the blade down, slicing open my own skin before I could stop myself. I remember the rainwater falling down on the cut, washing the blood away. I remember making 3 more cuts, 2 on each arm.

I remember. I remember. I remember.

I remember how the rain comforted me. How the rain washed the blood away and kissed my wounds. I remember how the rain sang me to sleep. How the rain cradled me when I broke. I remember rain.

I opened my eyes and looked down from the roof. I was 13 now, cuts covered my arms. I watched the 6-year-old boy run out of the house, laughing, with his parents running behind. I watched as the dad scooped up his boy and kissed his forehead, tickling the boys' sides. I felt my heart break for the millionth time at the sight.

I've watched the family grow up, always in the shadows. I watched the family that should have remembered me and never did. I watched with an aching heart as my own parents forgot about me ever existing and focus on the little boy.

I pulled up my blanket and held onto my elephant and I saw the boy look up with a confused look on his face. He looked at me. He watched me. He... Smiled at me. The little boy waved at me to come down and play with him. His parents looked over at the roof, smiles quizzical, seeing nothing.

I could hear them telling the boy that no one was there. No one. The really couldn't see me. They really forgot about me. I felt another knife stab my chest and I held back tears.

The boys' parents smiled at him when he tried to tell them there was somebody up there. They took his hand and brought him back into the house, saying it was time for lunch. They smiled at each other as the boy nodded his head and skipped back into the house.

I thought maybe my old mom or dad would look back up in confusion and shake their head, mumbling to themselves that I wasn't there. But they didn't. They went back into the house. And somehow, that action alone dug the knife deeper in my chest than anything else.

I guess some part of me still hoped the would remember me. That maybe, oh god maybe, they remembered me. But they don't. They really don't. My own parents forgot me.

I felt tears fall down my face. I looked up at the sky and felt the first drop of cold rain fall on my cheek and slowly make its' way down. I laid back, again, and let the rain fall, let it soak my hair, my skin, my clothes. I felt my own tears mix with the rain, hot mixed with cold.

I heard the soft whispers of the wind. I felt the rain almost gently caress my face. I felt my body, suddenly warm in the cold, curl up and begin to feel tired. I felt my blanket being pulled over my with help of the wind. I felt the wind move my elephant closer to me and I snuggled against it. I felt the cold water turn warm, keeping me comfortable. I heard soft lullabies being sung to me as I fall to sleep. I felt a cold hand brush across my cheek, mumbling softly to me.

"It'll be alright, Love. Soon, the ones with power will come and rescue you. You will be loved again. You will be remembered, Mio Angelo. You will be found, Regina Degli Angeli. You will be loved."

I felt my consciousness fade away as I was lulled to sleep. I felt reassured that someone would love me.

Part of my brain said that someone loving me was impossible. It told me that no one would love a person like me. A person that has no family. I felt on the brink of tears again.

"Shh... Mio Angelo... Va tutto bene, amore mio. Ti amo mio caro. I'll always be with you, whenever it rains, I will be with you..." The voice was soothing, speaking in Italian that, surprisingly, I understood.

"Ti amo anch'io," I said to the voice, sleepily.

"Shh..."

I felt my body drift to sleep. I felt myself fall into the clutches of sleep. Felt myself drop into dreamland.

I wasn't sure why the rain, the wind, was talking to me. I wasn't sure it was even true. I felt safe, though. I felt warm and cozy.

I smiled to myself and snuggled my elephant closer to my chest.

"Fa la ninna, fa la nanna Nella braccia della mamma  
Fa la ninna bel bambin,  
Fa la nanna bambin bel,  
Fa la ninna, fa la nanna  
Nella braccia della mamma."

I smiled at the soft singing, falling fully asleep as the last note was hanging in the air.


	2. McDonald's Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working at McDonald's with a flirty friend and a new mysterious guy who wants to meet with you? Just a normal day right?

I opened my eyes slowly, grimacing at the light. I stretched my arms above my head, back scraping softly against the rough shingles of the roof I call home. I left my arms above my head and looked up at the sky, it's red, orange, and golden colors washing warmth over me. I sighed to myself and peeled the soft blanket off me, pushing my worn, blue elephant to the side.

Slowly I sat up, twisting my back to relieve the tension the settled there at night. I slumped my back and stared at the ground sadly, realizing it was my 18th birthday. Another birthday without so much as a family. I glared at myself, at my ripped black jeans and baggy sweatshirt with the 'TOP' in the middle. Black, battered Converse and black socks lay besides me, staring at me sadly.

I grabbed my socks, freshly washed in the sink at the McDonald's that I work at. They had dried overnight. I slipped the socks, still a little damp, on my feet before grabbing my Converse and lacing them up on my feet. I stretched my legs over the edge of the roof, dangling them over the window of my old room.

I ran a hand through my surprisingly soft dark brown, almost black, hair tiredly. I tore my gaze from my legs and got up, repressing a shudder as cold air sent shivers down my back. I bent down to pick up my blanket and elephant, Elly. I hugged the soft elephant to my chest before putting her back down and folding the worn red blanket. I picked Elly back up and held her and the blanket to my chest as I bent my legs at the edge of the roof.

I jumped off, crouching low to regain my balance before standing up and running toward the tree I used to play in. I took ahold of my elephant in between my teeth and gripped the blanket with two fingers in my right hand. I reached up and grabbed a handhold, searching for a foothold in the bark. Quickly I found the holds and raised myself up, using hand and footholds to climb up the tree as quickly as I could. Once I got almost to the top of the old tree, I pulled myself up on a thick branch and took Elly out of my mouth. 

Slowly, gripping the trunk of the tree, I rose. Balancing my feet on the branch, one hand holding Elly and the blanket, the other bracing myself against the tree. I raised my hand up to the branch above me and tucked both the blanket and the elephant there. I brushed my hands off and scampered down the tree. Once back on the ground, I walked to the front door of my old parents house and grabbed the key out from behind the flower pot. I withdrew the rusty key and unlocked door, pushing the door open slowly.

I poked my head in and scanned the house. The lights were all off except for a small night light in the hallway that led to my old room. Silently, I entered my old home and headed to the kitchen. There on the countertop lie my goal - fresh fruit. I grabbed an orange and two apples before walking slowly down the dark hall. I passed my old bedroom, the door cracked open. I risked at look in the boys’ room.

Inside the room, the walls were painted a dark green and had dinosaur stickers permanently stuck on. There was a poster of Jurassic Park next to his closet. He apparently had drawn tons of dinosaurs which were strewn on his desk. I looked over at the bed. A dinosaur comforter wrapped the 11-year-old boy tightly. The little boy that was my brother. He had a small smile on his face which brought a small smile on my lips. It was rare that I saw something that made me smile. As the little boy stirred, I withdrew myself and walked to the bathroom.

I pushed the door open, cringing when it released a soft creak. I pushed the door open all the way and entered, closing it quickly behind me. As I was enveloped in dark, I debated on flicking the light switch up to let me see clearly, but reasoned that it might attract attention. I placed the fruit on the counter before blindly searching for my toothbrush, I had recently bought, under the sink. Once my fingers wrapped around the rubbery grip, I rose and turned the water on low, just to wet my brush. I grabbed the toothpaste on the counter and put some on my brush. Quickly, I brushed my teeth, rinsied, and put my brush away. I grabbed my fruit and left.

Closing the bathroom door behind me softly, I heard a cough come from the little boys’ room. As silently as I could, I walked out of the hallway and back to the front door. But the little boy had other plans. 

I heard the door open slowly, it creaking in the process. I froze. I already knew for a fact that this little boy can see me, well everyone can except my parents for some reason. What was he going to do if he saw me? I silently hoped he was just going to the bathroom.

“Are you the same girl from the roof?” The little boys’ voice was slightly rough from just waking up.

Crap. I slowly turned around, holding the fruit behind my back. “Um… Yeah…?”

The boy was dressed in dinosaur pajamas, his top displaying the words Jurassic Park in bold, red letters. The boy smiled at me brightly. “I'm Ryan. Who are you and why do you live on my roof?”

I hesitated. Was the boy planning something? “I… I'm Angel…” I slowly backed up, hoping to get to the door before he asked more questions.

“Why do you live on the roof?” The boy, Ryan, seemed genuinely concerned for why I lived on a roof and not in a house.

“Look, Ryan, I really need to go. Can you forget you ever saw me?”

The boy shook his head at me, frowning at my answer. “Why did you never play with me?”

I sighed, a hand hitting the door. I searched for the knob. “I don't know. Your p-parents-” oh god did that sting. “I don't think they would want me to.”

The boy stared at me. “But they never saw you. Are you a ghost or something?”

I raised my eyebrow at him, hand turning the knob. Thank God this door goes both ways. “I'm not a ghost.”

“Why do you always wear long sleeves? Why do you always wear black? Why do you live on my roof?” The boys’ voice slowly rose and I was scared his parents would wake up.

“Ryan… Can we talk later? I don't want to wake your mom and dad. Please?” I was pleading now, with the door almost open enough for me to slip out. Ryan seemed to realize that waking his parents wasn't a good thing so he nodded and whispered; “Promise?”

“Promise,” I whispered back. I opened the door and waved goodbye to Ryan before walking out. I eased the door closed and readjusted my hold on the fruit before taking off at a jog from my old home, heading to the McDonald's that I work at. Once I was a distance away from the house and Ryan, I bit into an apple, intending to enjoy my breakfast before starting work.

I tucked the orange and the other apple into the pockets of my hoodie, saving them for my lunch this afternoon. I looked up at the morning sky to see clouds gathering, flying this way. I smiled to myself, taking another bite of the sweet fruit. Maybe my 18th birthday won’t be so bad. 

After about 20 minutes, McDonald’s came into view and I had finished my apple. I scanned the sidewalk and quickly jogged over to the nearest trash can. Once I was rid of the apple core I jogged over to the entrance of McDonald’s, hoping to wash off my hands before I started my shift. 

I pulled the door open and waved to a few of the people manning the cashier. They waved back, barking out a, “Hey, Ang! It’s in the back!” before returning to their customers. I nodded at their words before quickly walking to the bathrooms to remove the stickiness from my hands. I pushed the door open with my back and walked over to the sink and ran my hand under the faucet. The cold water splashed onto my hands and I pumped some soap into my hand. Scrubbing my hands under running water I contemplated doing anything for my birthday.

I sighed as the water automatically turned off before turning to the paper towels and pulling several out to dry my hands. What was the point of doing anything for my birthday when I had no friends and not a lot of spare money?

I threw the damp paper into the trash before walking out and heading to the back room where our cleaning supplies were. Tucked neatly in the corner was my outfit for work. I pulled the black shirt with the yellow and red ‘M’ and the matching black apron. I walked back into the bathroom, found an empty stall, and quickly changed. Walking back out and into the work area, I pulled my hair into a bun and I placed my hoodie on a spare hanger.

I walked over to the cashier, standing behind the man who called out to me earlier. “Hey, Jake. Need any help?” I let a small smirk pull the corner of my mouth as Jake turned to me with pleading eyes. “Please!”

I walked the short distance to the cash register next to Jake, turned it on and made sure everything was working right. I brushed a loose strand of my brown-black hair behind my ear, looking up with a fake smile, ready to great the next customer. 

“Your smile looks pained, Ang. It's your birthday! Lighten up!” Jake was smiling at me just before a middle-aged man came up to him and started spouting off his order.

“I'll have a McDouble with a large fry. 20 piece chicken nuggets with honey BBQ sauce and a large drink. Also, 4 ice cream cones, but can I get that later?”

I rolled my eyes half at the order and half at Jake who was typing furiously on the little computer. “Um…Yes, sir. Just bring the receipt to show proof. So, a McDouble with a large fry, 20 piece chicken nuggets with BBQ sauce and a large drink? 4 cones for later?”

The man nodded his head and pulled out his wallet. I ignored the rest of the exchange, instead focusing on my stand with eyes drifting to the playground to watch the cute kids play. Even though a stake went through my heart as to why I never experienced that. I snapped out of my thoughts when a young woman came up to me with money held in between her fingers. She was glancing up at me shyly, almost too afraid to talk.

I gave her a soft, kind smile. “Hey. How can I help you today, miss?” She smiled up at me, given a small boost of confidence with my warm greeting.

“H-hi,” she stuttered through a bright smile. “M-my mom wants me to g-get… Three ice c-cream cones.” I typed in her order in the computer and told her the total. She handed me three dollars. In the process, I saw that she wasn't wearing any sleeves and there were scars on her arm and a fresh cut too. I took the money and put it in the register, pulling out her change. I looked at my own bare arms, shocked that no one has seen them, meaning hundreds of my own scars and a few that were just healing. 

I handed her the change, purposely exposing my scars. She saw them and her eyes were wide. As the change and receipt was transferred, I lightly grabbed her hand and whispered to her. “You're not alone in this. I promise. I'm here for you if you ever want to talk.” In my hand, I had slipped a piece of paper on where to find me.

Insert address (cause not putting there yet)  
On the roof  
You can call me Angel

She looked up at me with large eyes and a small, hopeful smile on her face. I released her hand and she read the paper, a smile growing slightly. She turned to me, voice soft. “Thanks, Angel. I'm Rose. I'll find you soon.” She gave me one last smile before she went to her mom to give her the money and receipt. I turned around and made the ice cream, three in quick succession. I turned, placed the cones on the counter, and nodded to Rose who was heading over. She came and grabbed the ice cream and I smiled at her again. “Stay strong, Rose,” I said as she walked away.

“You too.”

I smiled at her caring words, mumbling under my breath. “I'll try.”

“Seems like you're a social butterfly today, Ang. Wow, what happened?” Jake was smirking at me, both of us free for the moment.

“Shut it. That's barely being social,” I grumbled as I punched Jake's shoulder playfully, my literal only friend in this dump people call life.

“For you it is,” Jake defended, punching my shoulder back. “Got anything planned for your birthday, Ang?”

I sighed, letting a few strands of hair fall into my eyes. “Jake… You know I don't have much money. Besides, what would a non-social butterfly like me do?”

“Angel. It is your birthday. You gotta do something!” Jake reached over, tucked the strands of hair out of my face and pulled them behind my ear. He rested his hand on my face and he stared at me. “If all fails to get you out tonight,” Jake began, his voice soft and loving. “We can have a sleepover, k.”

I smiled at the concept of another sleepover with Jake, nodding my head. “Sleepover.” Jake smiled at me and lightly thumbed my cheek. 

“Great.” Jake seemed to realize he was still touching me because his face turned a bright red as I placed my own hand over his. I tugged his and away from my face and he pulled my hand to him and bowed his head. He pressed a soft kiss to my knuckles before smirking back up at me. We officially pulled away when Claire yelled at us.

“You, Lovebirds! Get your job done and make out during break!”

Jake laughed and wiggled his eyebrows at me, the redness of his face darkening. I cracked another grin and pink-tinged my face. “Shut it, Claire!” I yelled over my shoulder which earned several laughs. 

Jake and I turned back to our work just as a new cluster of people came in, looking irritated and just wanting their food so they can head off to the big office buildings of New York City. I rotated from the cashier to taking drive-through orders to cooking and back again. Jake rotated too.

Finally, at noon, my break hit. My bun was messy as I headed over to the 'outside world’. I grabbed my hoodie, that still held my orange and apple, and walked over to a table that was isolated from the rest. I slipped into the red booth and pulled my orange and apple out. I used the fingernail on my right pointer finger to tear away the orange peel of the orange. Slowly, I peeled the orange, revealing the delicious and tangy fruit.

“You are not going to tell me you're eating an orange and an apple for lunch, on your birthday, right?”

I looked up at Jake, glaring slightly. “Guess I can't tell you anything then.”

Jake rolled his eyes and took a seat opposite me. "Good thing I ordered enough for two". Jake let out a sigh and picked up a single orange peel. “This is no way to eat on your birthday." 

I glared, silently popped an orange slice in my mouth and chewed. Once I swallowed, I opened my mouth to speak. 

“Jake… You know full well that I don't like people spending money on me. Besides, I'm not celebrating my birthday. It's just another day in the year.” I shrugged.

“Wait wait wait. Onnneee. I'll spend money on my best friend cause I can and two. Not celebrating your birthday! Nu-uh sister! When you said 'got nothing planned’ I did not expect that 'not celebrating my birthday’ line. Not even.” Jake was throwing his hands around the air, trying to get his point across. 

The cashier shouted out a number and Jake stood, sending me one look that clearly said 'we are celebrating your birthday whether you like it or not.’ I sighed and continued to eat my orange as Jake went to grab the food he bought for both of us.

Jake scrapped the chair back and I cringed in him doing so. He plopped the tray of food down on the table, holding a large McDonalds cup in my face. “Whatcha want to drink?”

I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking for a moment. I haven’t had soda in a long time that it was almost impossible to remember what I liked. “Sprite… Mixed with Pink Lemonade.”

Jake wrinkled his nose at me. “Ew. You’re lucky you’re gorgeous.” I rolled my eyes and watched him as he walked away, heading to the drink dispenser. I looked over at what was left of my orange and my untouched apple. I picked up another slice of orange and slowly chewed. Once I swallowed, Jake was heading back over with two cups in his hands.

“Here you are, m’lady. Your weird and probably disgusting contraption.” Jake put my cup in front of me, wrinkling his nose again as I took a long swallow. The soda burned down my throat and I held back a cough. Haven’t had soda in forever…

I placed my cup back down and Jake plopped down into the booth. He picked up the two cheese burgers, placing one in front of me before dumping the two large fries onto the tray. He sprinkled the small packets of pepper on them and opened the ranch, hot mustard, and honey BBQ sauce. “Shoot. Almost forgot the ketchup. Be back in a flash, Ang.”

I sighed and poked at the burger in front of me, Jake disappearing to grab ketchup. I wasn’t really hungry. To be 100% honest, I never really was anymore. I had to remind myself to eat all the time and sometimes (more so around dinner-time) I forget. So I won’t eat. Half an orange was enough for me and yet here was the cheeseburger that Jake bought for me. I couldn’t just say no. He wouldn’t have it, especially since it was my birthday. 

Ugh. My birthday. I’m 18 now. A full grown adult. A person who would be graduating high school and preparing for college. Me? I found an online site to take some high school classes. I got my diploma a few years ago and college? Hell, I barely have enough money to buy food or clothes. I don’t have enough money for college. 

And even if I had enough money, I probably wouldn’t go. I have way too much on my plate as it is.

I traced my finger across the grains in the polished table, lost in thought. Jake plopped back down and placed the ketchup down, next to the fires. I looked up at Jake. “Do I have to eat?”

Jake looked offended I even asked. “Uh, of course you have to eat! You’re way to skinny! And an orange with an apple for lunch does not cut it for the birthday girl.”

I sighed and slowly unwrapped the cheese burger. Jake grabbed a fist full of fries and shoved them into his face. “God, McDonald's fries are heaven.”

I rolled my eyes, ignoring Jake who was basically making-out with his food. I pushed the paper that wrapped the burger aside and took a small bite, sinking my teeth into the meat and bun. I chewed slowly, testing how my stomach would react with the sign of more food on its way down. When my stomach showed no sign of throwing up, I swallowed the food and took another small bite.

Jake reached for his fifth fist-full of fries. I batted his hand away, glaring playfully. “Leave some for me, you dweeb. Eat your stupid burger.”

Jake stuck his tongue out at me, but withdrew his hands from the fries. He tore the paper off his burger and started devouring it as if this was his last meal on planet Earth. “Dude, you’re going to choke. Slow down.”

Through a mouth full of food, he responded. “We don’t have forever on break. Gotta eat.” Of course it sounded more like: “Wef dotht hafe fforeser onf brekth. Gotsta eatf.” 

I rolled my eyes at him, choosing to continue taking small bites of my burger and a fry or two every other bite. Eventually I had finished about half of the burger and my drink was a third of the way gone. I wrapped my burger back up and took my apple to put them in the pocket in my hoodie. Once they were safely tucked away, I stood. 

“Break’s over in 3 minutes, Jake so if you’re gonna eat fries, eat them quickly.” Jake didn’t hesitate. He started shoving fries into his mouth at a fast rate. I rolled my eyes at him, sighing to myself. I walked away from him and back to the front. I placed my hoodie back on the hook with my apple still in its’ pocket. 

I leaned against the wall, waiting for Jake to come over so we can start our shift again. Being away from peering eyes I looked at my arms, at all the hundreds of scars on them. Some of them were deeper than others, some were longer than others. I looked at my right arm, lightly tracing the old and the new scars with my fingertips. I let my fingers grace over the more recent cuts, the ones that had yet to heal, letting out a small hiss of pain.

I closed my eyes, letting my hands fall to my sides. I tried to place myself, make myself believe that everything was okay. That everything would be okay. Yet… My mind would have none of it. It wasn’t okay. I wasn’t okay. I would never be okay.

I sighed and opened my eyes, just in time to see Jake walking over, running his fingers through his hair. Once he caught sight of me, he jogged over, fixed his t-shirt, and opened the door. He held it open for me and gave a small bow. “Ladies first, Madam.”

“Well in that case, shouldn’t you be going first?” The joke slipped out without me even meaning to. My facade was on and prepped. I didn’t need to even think about my words anymore. The mask held up my joking personality with ease.

God, it scared me.

Jake chuckled softly as I walked through the door, him following behind. 

We both took over the cashiers again, letting the two guys off so they could go to their break. We helped out the customers that came and went, typing in their orders, getting their cups or ice cream, and then watched them walk away to enjoy their food. Some people would thank us. Jake would smile whole-heartedly and give a big “You’re welcome” whereas I gave a small smile and let them on their way. 

Our shifts were almost over, Jake working overtime so he could keep me company. Eventually, Jake was called over to help in the kitchen, leaving me to man the station on my own. 

I sighed and rested my head on my hand, praying for my shift to be over soon so I could just go over to Jake’s house and forget about my problems for a while. I rubbed my eyes with my fisted hands, stifling a yawn. Since when was I tired?

I stood up upon hearing the door open. I didn’t bother to look up as I felt the presence of someone come closer. I started up the computer, ready for a new order. I looked up, my practiced fake smile already on. 

My bright blue eyes dulled by years of sadness met with brown ones, almost black. I could practically see the cracks in them. He must have been through a lot too.

I almost let my fake smile drop. Finding someone who could maybe understand almost made me sigh out in relief. Almost made me want to sit down with this person and tell him everything. 

Almost.

I held myself back and pulled the fake smile back up. “Welcome to McDonald's. How may I help you?”

The teen looked up at me through his brown hair that fell in front of his eyes. His voice was quiet, almost too quiet for me to hear. “A happy meal, please.”

I nodded my head and typed the order on the computer. I glanced up at him, doing a quick once over. He wore a brown aviator jacket and a black skull shirt. On his right hand, there was a silver skull ring on his thumb. A black belt wrapped around his slim waist, black, ripped skinny jeans hugging his hips. He looked healthy but I could tell he skipped a few meals by the way his shirt hung on him.

I typed in an ice cream cone, simply because I felt the need to be nice. The guy looked like he had been through a hell of a lot so I decided I would cheer him up a bit. 

“Ok. So a happy meal. Apples or gogurt? Soda or milk?”

“Apples and soda.”

My fingers quickly tapped away on the screen as I looked back up at him. “So a happy meal and an ice cream cone. That’ll be $5.08 please.”

The guy pulled out a wallet and shuffled through it, pulling out dollar bills and change before pausing, the order sinking in. “I… I didn’t order an ice cream cone…” He looked up at me, his face confused and angry. 

I shrugged in response. “Thought you might want it. Everyone has those days…” I sighed and glanced at my arms quickly before coughing and withdrawing change from my pocket to pay for the cone. Unluckily for me, the guy had looked down at my arms, catching a glimpse of them before I hid the cuts and scars. Though he might not have seen them, I think he got the point.

“My name’s Angel, by the way.” I took the money from his outstretched hand and placed my own money in his. I paid for the ice cream and then gave him his receipt and change.

“Nico di Angelo,” he mumbled, pocketing the money and his wallet. I gave him a small smile, trying to make it as real as possible but I think I forgot how to smile for real. I tried, at least.

He seemed to notice the attempt and his sharp gaze softened. He looked at me closely as I got his happy meal and made his ice cream. I tried to repress the rising anxiety as Nico held me under his gaze. 

I finished making his cone and placed it on the counter, next to his hand yet he made no move to grab it. He watched me, eyes soft and searching. 

I held my arms close to my side, as so he wouldn’t catch a glimpse of my scars. In hopes he wouldn’t, at least. I drew in a deep breath, closing my eyes for a second before placing the vanilla ice cream cone on the counter. My gaze flicked up to his for a second before I turned around and rounded up his order. 

Placing his happy meal on a tray, I turned around and set the tray in his reach. I expected him to grab his food and walk away, leaving me to myself and the next customers but he just stood there. He watched me with his broken, brown eyes as if he was trying to see my very soul. My very broken soul. 

I was self-conscious under his gaze. I found myself stumbling over my words, eyes cast downwards more that half of the time. I found myself holding my arms to my side a lot more, restricting my movements. 

When my shift was coming to an end and my replacements were already starting to take over, the Nico guy was still standing there. I shivered when I looked up at him. 

As if to escape him, I quickly walked over to the exit and grabbed my hoodie. I went into the bathroom and hurriedly threw my work shirt off and put on my hoodie. 

Shoving my hands into my pockets, I left the bathroom, preparing to wait for Jake. But Nico was there, as if he knew exactly where I was going to be. 

I couldn’t handle it anymore. Why the hell was he staring at me and now following me!? 

I looked up at him, eyes angry. “What the hell are you staring at?” My hands balled into fists as anger was bubbling in me. 

“Hey,” Nico raised his hands. “Calm down. I didn’t mean to be rude. You just… Interest me, I guess.”

“Interest you? Interest you! Oh, so now the McDonald’s girl is interesting.” I ran my hand through my hair, my fingers refusing to be still. I tapped my leg viciously, praying to anyone out there that Jake would walk over and save me.

“Look, I’m sorry…” The guy looked down, almost ashamed. “I… I thought you were like me… I mean… I think you are like me. In more ways than one…” Nico ran a hand through his messy hair, frustrated. 

“Ok… Can… Can we talk sometime? Like… In private where no one can listen in? Where your parents aren’t there?”

I winced. Parents. Didn’t have those. “I don’t have parents,” I said bitterly, tears threatening to spill. I looked down and blinked away the wetness, telling myself that I would not cry in front of a stranger. 

“Oh…” Nico sounded as if he had an apology on the tip of his tongue. Nu-uh. No way was I willing to accept pity. 

“It’s fine. I’m used to being alone.” I bit the inside of my cheek, debating whether or not to agree to meet up with him. 

“As for your question… I guess. I mean, I have nothing better to do than hang out with Jake. Uh… How will we communicate? I don’t have a phone so…”

Nico seemed relieved at my answer. “Just come to this McDonald’s at 2:30 pm in a few days and I’ll find a place we can talk.” He looked over at me and bit his lip. “I mean… If that’s okay with you?”

Okay… So a complete stranger stares at me then wants to talk to me. Then he offers to meet up back at McDonald’s in a few days and he’ll find a place to talk. Could he be a rapist? I don’t know. He doesn’t look like he is, though. Could he want to murder me? Possibly. 

Oh well. I’ll take my chances. 

I shrugged. “Sure. Meet you then.” I walked away from him, slightly confused at what just happened. 

My hand was on the handle of the door when I heard Jake call from behind me. “Wait up, Angel! I’m coming!”

I opened the door anyways and walked out. I let the door swing close and I waited for Jake to walk through. 

“Really?” I heard Jake’s voice say as he came through the door. “You couldn’t even hold the door for me like a gentleman?”

“Nah,” I said, smirking up at him. “I’ll leave that to the ladies.”

Jake gasped at clutched at his heart. “How dare you! How rude!” His accusing tone didn’t match the smile on his face. He laughed and he swung an arm around my shoulders.

“Come on, Angel. We have a birthday to celebrate. Movies to watch. Popcorn, pizza, and ice cream to eat. Presents to be-”

I punched his shoulder half-way through his sentence. “I said no presents!”

“And when so I ever listen to you?” Jake questioned, smirk on his face, eyebrow raised. 

I groaned before answering. “Never. You never listen, whether I’m right or not.”

“Exactly. You know me so well. Now we must go!”

Neither Jake or I drove a car to work, choosing to walk in the early morning, so Jake grabbed my hand as he literally skipped off to his house.

He literally skipped, no joke, the 3 miles all the way to his house, dragging me behind him. I ran to keep up, his hand never letting go of mine. Curse his long legs and my short ones. 

All the way, I kept thinking about the Nico guy and the McDonalds meeting in a few days. Only, of course, when Jake’s singing of random, stupid songs didn’t penetrate my thoughts.

Now I have a sleepover to look forward to, an actual bed to look forward to. Can’t wait. I hope this birthday doesn’t suck like the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter. Yay. I'm not the best writer, being a 14 year old, but I try. I hope you guys liked it. :)


	3. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being officially an adult as some unwanted surprises. But at least cuddling with my best friend is somewhere on the list.

I find it funny how my masks just slip on without me even having to tell them to anymore. Whenever a situation changes, my mask changes. 

I have so many masks. A happy one. A crazy one. A laughing one. An angry one. I have one for every occasion. 

What's behind my mask? Well, someone who's just not worthy to know. Someone who feels numb but at the same time just wants to sit a cry but is terrified of showing anyone anything. Is terrified to show people how she truly is. 

But what's all this talk about all this angsty teenage stuff? No, I'm going to have a sleepover with my best friend. Technically celebrate my 18th birthday but I'd rather not focus on the bad things today. I could sleep in an actual bed tonight. Have access to amazing food though I wouldn't eat more than a few bites. 

Jake was skipping, hand still clutching onto mine. He wasn't singing out loud anymore, more like humming to himself because all the skipping was taking up his energy. We were close to his house, I could see the reddish-brown brick of the outside and the small patio that had to comfy blue chairs and a metal table in between them. A hand-made, wooden swing hung by slightly fraying ropes, swaying as the wind rocked up. The leaves of the old, dying oak tree bristled as the wind played with them, swirling a few leaves to the ground and sliding in between ones that were closer, much to the leaves dislike.

As we neared closer I could spot the rainbow foam ball in the corner of the house, evidence that Jake had his little brother over at least a few days ago. Manuel loved that rainbow foam ball with all his heart, so much that whenever Jake lost it, he had to go buy another one just so Manuel would be happy. Jake is such a good brother. 

Jake let go of my hand as he walked up the few brick steps that led to the small porch and grabbed his keys out of his back jean pocket. He twisted the key in the lock until it unlatched and he opened the door, bowing and sweeping his arm across. "M'lady," he said lowly. "The palace awaits."

I laughed as I stepped into his house, the wooden floors looked freshly washed as if Jake was expecting company. Surely he didn't clean his house because he planned on having me over, right? Must have been his cleaning day or something. If he even had one of those. 

Jake lead me straight to his living room, bowing again, hand gesturing to a brown couch with a few stains on it. Probably from his little siblings and cousins. "Your seat, m'lady. Your waiter will be right out."

I shook my head at Jake, smiling at him. If only my life wasn't crap and I had parents and a place to actually sleep in every night, maybe the smile would be true. Either way, I sat down curling my legs underneath me as I watched Jake disappear into the kitchen, hoping he didn't plan on making a cake again. The last one... I'd rather not think about it, it was that bad. 

I rested my cheek in one hand, looking around the house. A few pictures were hanging on the walls, probably nailed in roughly or stuck on a plastic hook that was supposed to come off easily. Forgot what the new thing was called but I knew about them because Ryan's parents, aka, my ex-parents, bought some of them a few weeks ago. 

There was a small little bed -- a dog bed, no doubt -- in the corner. Though Jake didn't have a dog, I knew it must be for when his family comes over and one of their dogs visit along with them. I smiled at the thought of a cute little dog running around Jake's house, Jake chasing it around because it's trailing mud along his floors from outside. I always wanted a dog, when I was little, before I was forgotten. I wanted a Pit Bull, but my parents said no. 

My smile dropped when I realized that if Ryan asked, they'd probably get him a dog. Because they were his parents and they hated to see him sad. Just like that day when Ryan lost his kite to the wind and was so upset that he started to cry. I remember watching everything from the roof, my roof. Ryan's parents scooped him up and took him away in the car. When they had come back, Ryan was happily licking an ice cream cone. He was only 5 then, but wasn't that the age that kids started to learn that you can't have everything in the world? It was just a year before I was forgotten and that's when I started to learn right from wrong in school and from my ex-parents. 

Maybe Ryan was just spoiled because his parents thought he was there only child. Oh, I'd give anything for them to remember me, remember their little girl. I shook my head, wiping my eyes with the back of my palm. Stop it, I told myself. You are not going to start crying here. Not now, not ever. 

I sighed and looked over to the back door that led to Jake's small backyard. There was a small blue and green plastic pool out there, tipped upside down to let water drain. I could also see a well-worn plastic chair, one of the legs broken causing the entire seat to tilt to the left. The grass was slightly overgrown and there were spots where the greenery just died all together. Jake probably paid less attention to the backyard since all his cousins and siblings liked the front yard so much better. Probably because Jake pays less attention to the backyard. 

Confusing, I know. 

Before more confusing and conflicting thoughts decided to invade my brain, I got up and stretched, lifting my arms over my head. Jake came in a few seconds later and I thanked whatever gods there are that my hoodie was long enough to cover the scars on my stomach. 

I let my arms drop to my sides as I walked back over to the couch, curling my legs underneath me again. I looked over at Jake who now donned a white apron that he had tied around his waist. A long pad of paper was in the front pocket along with a bundle of paper wrapped straws. I covered my mouth with my hand, fighting back rising laughter. 

Jake whipped the pad of paper out of his pocket and snagged a pen from the coffee table. He walked over to me purposefully until he reached my spot on the couch, stopping a few feet away from me. "Hello, miss," he started off with a smile. "I'm Jake. I will be your server this evening. Do you know what you would like to drink?"

I uncovered my mouth, letting a small chuckle escape my lips. "You really are an idiot. Please tell me why your my best friend again?"

Jake's smile grew and he threw his paper and pen on the coffee table before collapsing on the couch next to me. He threw one arm around my shoulders and threw me a loose grin. "Cause you love me, Ang. You love me a lot."

I rolled my eyes but leaned my head on his shoulder. "In your dreams, lover boy. In your dreams." To be completely honest, if I wasn't as broken as I was, I might have fallen for Jake Silvers, might have been cable of loving someone. But right now, Jake was just my best friend, and I really wanted him to be my best friend for life. 

"Do you want cookies and ice cream now? Or pizza and popcorn?" I looked up at Jake who met my gaze with soft eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows, looking like I was thinking hard. I wasn't really hungry, I never really was anymore, but I know if I said that, Jake would be concerned. As far as he knew, my parents hated me bringing guests over but basically were always working. I told him that I could go anywhere for however long as long as I came home within a week. Jake had whistled low to that, telling me I was lucky. If only he knew the real story. 

"Pizza and popcorn. With a movie," I finally answered, hoping that if Jake was focused on the movie, he wouldn't notice me barely touching my food and if I did take a bite it would be to spit it back out so I didn't have to throw up later tonight. 

"Pizza and popcorn it is!" Jake announced, taking his arm from around and standing up. Also meaning my pillow was gone. Hmph. Oh, well. I inwardly sighed, turning my body to lean on the left arm of the couch. Jake picked up his phone that he somehow had thrown on the coffee table without me knowing. He opened up a random pizza place site and started the order.

"Pepperoni and sausage? With some cheese bread or whatever it is?" Jake peered over at me from his phone, his apron off. His fingers had paused in his clicking, letting me take over the order. Oh, right. Cause it was my birthday. Ugh.

"Uh, sure." Honestly, I wasn't sure how order online worked. I never had a phone and the most electrical experience I had was the computer at McDonald's, which probably didn't function the same as a phone or tablet. 

Jake's fingers tapped away as he continued the order. A few mintues afterward, Jake had finished the order. "It'll be here in 10-15 mintues or it's free." Jake flung his phone on the coffee table and plopped back onto the couch. He groaned as he stretched out his long legs, the tips of his toes touched the coffee table. He let his legs fall down, finishing his stretching and getting more comfortable on the couch. 

"What movie do you wanna watch, Angel?" he asked, throwing his arm around my shoulders. Jake was watching me, completely attentive, something I was surprised to see.

"Um... I don't know." My face adopted a confused expression. I never really watched movies unless I was over here, at Jake's, so I didn't really know what I wanted to watch. Last time I was over, we watched Finding Nemo and The Greatest Showman, I think. The movies weren't bad, I just have never seen anything like it. Even if I snuck into the house my ex-parents and Ryan live in and the adults had a show on, I never paused to watch it. I would quickly grab food and water and go. 

"Why don't you pick," I suggested, hoping that Jake wouldn't put up an argument saying that I was the birthday girl so I should pick. Of course, he would anyways.

"Uh, no," Jake began, taking his arm off my shoulders and turning his entire body to look at me. I returned his gaze, slightly unsure where this would lead. 

"You are the Birthday Girl! You need to pick. Besides, last time I picked the movies. It's your turn anyways. Come on, you gotta. Today is all about you! You make all the choices cause your like... Like a freaking Queen today!" Jake moved his hand ecstatically along with his words.

I held my hand out, grabbing his before they could make another weird movement that continued his speech. "Jake... You know I hate my birthday. I hate being that one who makes choices. Just... Choose a movie, okay?" My eyes were pleading, begging him to just pick whatever movie. I really did not care what movie we watched. 

I could see the exact moment that Jake cracked under my pleading. His eyes turned soft and understanding and his smile dropped a tad, almost as if he knew my life story. "Fine," he said. "Only for my Queen, though."

Jake was smiling happily again and he pecked my cheek, as if he was trying to assure me that everything was okay. I let go of his hand and let them drop into my lap as I watched Jake get up and rummage through the container he kept all his movies in. He picked one up and bounced it in his hand. I could see the half of the title. Harry Potter and something.What's Harry Potter?

Jake laid the case by the DVD player, I think it was called that, before walking into the kitchen. He came out a few seconds later with a small stack of paper plates with white napkins resting on top. He placed them on the floor just as someone knocked on the wooden door, sending hollow vibrations throughout the house. Jake walked over to the door and opened it, grabbing his wallet out of his back pocket. 

With the door opened, it revealed a guy in a red shirt with a pizza logo on it. In his hands he held two boxes of pizza and a box of the cheese bread. I got up, switching my position to leaning on my knees. I watched the door as Jake withdrew how ever much money he owed the guy and grabbed the food. The pizza guy shoved the money in his pocket and walked away, back to the car he had parked on the side of the house. 

Jake closed the door and slid the lock into place before turning around and offering me a blinding smile. I smiled softly in return, resting my head on my hand as I watched Jake literally bounce around as he set up the movie and set the food on the table. 

When the previews started, Jake bounded into the kitchen. I heard cupboards open as he searched for something, probably the popcorn. A few seconds later, the sound of Jake say "Ah!" in triumphant signaled that he found the item. And about a minute later, my popcorn guess was proven true as small little pops could be heard coming from the kitchen. 

Knowing that if I tried to get up and help I would be ushered back to the couch by a frantic and persistent Jake I settled for watching the previews of the movie. Ads for different games based on the same person -- Harry Potter -- flashed by, the characters animated and lego-fied. I stretched my legs out, hearing the small pop as air was released from my joints. I crossed my legs underneath me again and I watched the T.V., resting my crossed arms on the side of the couch. 

Two announcements from the microwave later, Jake came back into the living room with two bags of popcorn in his hands. He placed them on the coffee table next to the pizza and grabbed the remote off the table. Pressing a few buttons, the movies started up and Jake sat down, pulling the boxes of pizza towards him. He grabbed the paper plates and handed me one, placing a single slice of pizza on it while he put three on his. 

I watched the movie and felt sympathy for the character Harry Potter. This was the first one, I think, titled Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Poor baby Harry was left with the Dursleys who turned out to be horrible people and basically starved him, keeping him in a little room. Even worse, his cousin, Dudely, bullied him and no one seemed to care. Regardless of the fact that this was all people acting, I felt sorry for Harry and angry at the Dursleys who were fat enough that they could go a couple days without food so Harry could eat something.

Pretty much engrossed in the movies, I hardly touched my pizza. I picked at the toppings but never really ate it. Jake, on the other hand, had finished the rest of one box and was moving on to the next box. I slid my piece in when Jake was occupied in a scene and grabbed a bag of popcorn, hoping I would be able to eat maybe a little without throwing up. Just so Jake wouldn't go into on if his big speeches again. 

This big guy named, Hagrid, I think it was, saved the poor Harry from his fat uncle, bully cousin, and horrible aunt but kicking the door down. Then telling the boy that he was a wizard. And he gave him a cake! It was sweet, to be completly honest, until the stupid people decided to threaten the big man. And then, of course, when Dudley ate Harry's cake. How rude. He deserved that pig tail.

When Harry was taken into the wizarding world, I was just as amazed as he was. All the wands, cauldrons, robes, broomsticks, potions, books, so much more. And when they went to Gringotts. All the goblins gave me the creeps. And the mysterious vault. 713, was it? I knew something was going to happen, and based off the title, I guessed that the package was the Sorcerer's Stone, whatever that was.

It was a pretty good movie, I liked it at least, and when it ended I resisted the urge to clap with the other people because the red and gold table won the house cup. I could never really keep track of the houses, even if there was only four. 

During the entire movie, I barely touched my food. Jake, on the other hand, finished one and a half pizzas and was halfway done with his popcorn. He glanced over at me and at my full popcorn bag, a concerned look came over his face. 

"You need to eat, Angel. You're so skinny." Jake placed his bag on the table, getting up and taking the movie out. I watched Jake as he put the CD away in its' case and took out another movie. The second Harry Potter one, I think.

When I didn't touch my popcorn, Jake turned back to me, case in hand. "Angel? Eat." He seemed actually concerned for my health. Maybe he caught on to my eating habits and was starting to worry. Maybe, maybe not. I hoped maybe not.

Jake put the movies in and the previews started. He came back to sit next to me, grabbing my popcorn. He plucked a kernel from the bag and held it to my mouth. "Open up, Ang." Jake made little airplane noises, to which I rolled my eyes to before opening my mouth and chewing the popcorn kernel slowly, hoping my stomach didn't automatically want to throw up what I was sending down. 

When I swallowed and my stomach didn't want to throw up... yet, Jake placed another piece of popcorn to my lips. He continued to feed me as the previews for games and different movies droned on. Jake didn't relent in his feeding til half the bag was gone and I felt like throwing up. Jake didn't need to know that, though. 

Jake was satisfied as he placed my popcorn back besides me and started the movie. I realized that that was the longest time Jake went without talking when interacting with me. Usually he was loud and making jokes, playing around with me, but this time it was different. Jake was worried, actually worried about my health. Just knowing that made some part inside of me smile. Maybe Jake really cared about me and I wasn't just some random person he befriended cause I worked with him. 

Then again, Jake could be a back-stabbing guy who just wanted to get close to me before he left me and started laughing behind my back, spreading rumors about me. I would never let myself trust someone enough to do that, though. No, no one will know, much less understand, what I've been through. Trusting someone is out of the question.

Anyways, the movie started back at the Dursely's house and people were coming over so Harry had to stay in his room, simply because his uncle was probably embarrassed by him. Poor, Harry. And the house elf, I believe they were called, showed up. Dobby, as he called himself, kept punishing himself and I felt a stab of pity for him. Poor Dobby having abusive masters. 

I picked at my popcorn whenever I felt Jake's focused eyes train on me while I watched the movie. I didn't really need him to feed me since I was perfectly cable of doing that myself, hence the fact that I don't eat much. 

For the sake of not spoiling the movie, the trio, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasely ended up saving Hogwarts and the red and gold table -- Gryffin-something -- won the House Cup or whatever that is. 

Jake ended up putting in the third movie in the series, grabbing a blanket for us to share. During the two movies, I ended up curling up on the side of the couch, resting my head on the arm. I was half laying down, comfy with my bag of now-cold popcorn wrapped in my left arm as my right and picked at the kernels. 

Jake laid practically on top of me, throwing the blanket over us. He laid his head on me, cheek pressing against my back. His hands curled around my waist almost protectively. Despite my hate for a lot of physical contact, I didn't push Jake off and sucker punch him. I let him settle on me, not feeling much of his weight, thankfully. The position was oddly comforting. The warmth of the blanket along the furnace-like Jake was really warm and made me feel an odd sense of security.

"Um..." I said, hand hovering above my popcorn bag when I felt Jake nuzzle into my neck, taking deep breaths in and out. "What are you doing?"

"Mm," Jake mumbled. "You smell like roses and wood." He continued to nuzzle my neck, nose brushing my shoulder blades. Jake was humming and I noticed his eyelids were slightly dropping. He was tired, but that doesn't explain why he's... Smelling me?

I sighed, running a hand down my face. I knew from experience that whenever Jake gets tired, he acts like a little kid and all he wants is to cuddle. "Come on, Jake. Let's go lay down, yeah?"

Jake hummed in agreement, getting off of me, letting his head lolling to the side and he wrapped himself in the blanket. I stood, throwing the bag of popcorn on the table and grabbed Jake's hand, hauling his sleepy self up. He would have collapsed in my arms if I wasn't ready to catch him. 

With my hands under his arms, I half dragged, half carried Jake to his bedroom. I let him lean on me as I pushed the door open before dragging him in after me. I turned Jake around and he plopped heavily down on his bed before curling up with the blanket wrapped around him. He sighed in content, his eyes closed and his breathing becoming steadier and deeper as he fell asleep. I almost expected him to start sucking on his thumb. 

I backed out of his room, closing the door as quietly as I could before going back to the living room to finish the movie. The movie was halfway through when I got back to my comfy spot on the couch. I left the popcorn bag on the table, grateful I didn't have to eat anymore. My stomach was protesting against the food, and knowing my stomach, I was going to end up throwing up everything in it after the movie was over. Until then, I would enjoy watching Harry Potter as he and his friends saved the school again or braved some adventure that no normal witch or wizard would have dared try. 

As the movie ended and the credits played, I walked quickly to the bathroom farthest away from Jake's room so I could throw up. My stomach was churning and I could taste bile in my throat already. I had held in the urge to throw up so I could watch the rest of the movie, not moving around much, not opening my mouth, and not looking at the coffee table that was still littered when the pizza boxes and popcorn bags. 

Once I reached the bathroom, I fell to my knees and tied my hair up, crawling to the toilet. I gripped the sides of the seat and the bile rose as I stared at the water. Stomach acid burned my throat as my mouth opened. Sparing the details, every morsel of food in my body was gone be the time I was finished. 

I stood shakily and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I staggered to the sink and placed my hands heavily on the counter, body leaning over the sink. After a few dry heaves, I washed off my hands and rinsed my mouth, trying to rid the taste of bitterness in my mouth. I looked up at myself in the mirror, grimacing at the sight. 

My hair was pulled in a loose ponytail, strands of hair sticking up in every which way. I pulled the rubbed band out of my hair and let the brown-black hair hang in front of my face like a curtain. I breathed deeply, closing my eyes and letting my mind go blank. My ears strained to hear if I woke Jake up with my probably loud retching, relieved to only be greeted with soft snores coming for Jake's room. 

Running a hand through my hair, I stood up straight, walking out of the bathroom like nothing really happened. Like I didn't just throw up all the food in my body. 

I walked back to the living room, drawing my hands into my hoodie and pulling the black hood up to cover my face. I walked over to the T.V., taking the movie out and placing it back in its' case. I threw the case with the other movies, searching through until I found the fourth Harry Potter movie and put the DVD in so the adventures could continue. 

As the previews played, I grabbed the empty pizza boxes and popcorn bags to throw them away. I shoved them in the trash bag the best I could before I trying to fix up some of the mess in the kitchen. I washed off the stove and countertops and put any dirty dishes that were in the sink in the dishwasher. I swept the floor and resisted the urge to get on my hands and knees and scrub -- whenever I started going to a bad place, I cleaned or overworked myself until I could barely breathe. 

I heard the music that came from the main menu of the movie and I put the broom, dust pan, and the rest of the cleaning supplies away before going back to the couch and starting the movie. The movie played but it barely had my attention. My eyes kept glazing over and my thoughts kept running. I brought my knees to my chest and hugged this, placing my chin in between my knees. I closed my eyes and let the sound of the movie ring in my ears.

Suddenly, I felt a wave of unease envelope me. Everything seemed threatening and had me on high alert. My fingers twitched and I couldn't stay still. I stood up quickly, looking around the house, searching for any sign of danger. Even though I found none, I felt trapped and suddenly I couldn't get enough air. 

I found a piece of paper and scribbled that I had to leave, saying that I remembered that my (non-existent) parents had told me that I had to water the plants so they didn't die. I left the house quickly, locking the knob behind me. I practically ran down the steps and down the road, making it about a mile before I stopped in my tracks, sneakers skidding across the sidewalk. 

Something was watching me, I could feel it. I looked frantically around, anxiety rising every second I found nothing. My heart was beating so fast I was afraid it would burst out of my chest. My eyes kept darting around me, fingers tapping incredibly fast on my thighs. It was as if every sense I had was enhanced. I could hear every little sound; the clouds passing high above, the wind, the first few splashes of rain on the sidewalk. 

And then a growl. A low growl that vibrated through the ground and made my eyes snap behind me. My sight seemed to focus and narrow in on the distant sound until I saw a big red and black thing. It looked like an oversized dog. One that thought I was a tasty snack. 

Fear froze over me as the thing crept closer. The sunlight brought it into clear focus, my breath catching in my throat. 

The thing really did look like an oversized dog. Except it had tons of sharp teeth that looked like they sound be illegal. Slobber dripped from the thing's mouth as it bared its teeth at me, another growl vibrating from the beasts throat. It's fur looked like a matted nest or red and black, almost as if whoever owned this... creature, didn't treat it well. And the eyes... They were almost glowing a dark, evil -- if a color can look evil -- red, tinged with yellow.

My eyes were wide as the beast slowly crept towards me, my feet stumbling backwards to hopefully get away. Two more of the same creatures flanked the first one, snarling and growling with thick, off-white slobber dripping onto the concrete. 

The lead beast bunched its' hind legs and suddenly everything was in slow motion. The things jumped, leaping through the air while it's buddies ran forward. I turned on my heel and ran as fast as I can. My hair whipped behind me, everything going fast now, as the creatures chased me. Pure terror filled my veins and my strides were fueled by adrenaline. My eyes searched desperately for a place that was familiar, a place I knew I would be safe. 

I passed by McDonald's, barely glancing at it. What use would it be to run in there when these things could hurt them too?

Claws dug into my jeans, ripping open my calves but it only made me run harder. I was breathing heavily, practically gasping for air. In through the nose, out through the mouth.

The house that my ex-parents and Ryan live passed my site and my feet led my into the yard. There was no car parked in the driveway as I ran to the single tree and climbed up so fast that a monkey would be jealous. I planted my feet on the highest branch that could hold my weight, bending over with my hands on my knees, gulping in air. The three things circles the tree slowly, scratching at the bark.

I knew I would not get out of this easily. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get out of this until those freaking dogs/wolves on steroids left my and my tree alone. I looked up at the sky, leaning against the trunk, and pleaded to any gods that existed to help me. I closed my eyes and hummed once I finished praying, face still turned toward the sky. 

Drops of cold water hit my face, coming from no where. Then I remembered that the skies had been cloudy almost all day and now the clouds seemed to be able to hold no more liquid. Howls came from the creatures below as more rain fell, falling through the leaves on the tree and hitting my face. The water was so soothing, gentle and cold, refreshing. I sighed in content as I let the water fall down my face, getting my hoodie wet and my jeans damp. My loose hair became darker as the water fell, the strands sticking to the sides of my face and neck. 

I lost myself in the rain for several minutes before I opened my eyes and looked down to see the creatures gone. I blinked lazily down at the ground, not sure if I was just imagining it or not. I decided to climb down and if something tried to bite me, I would scamper back up the tree. 

My feet hit the damp, now-soft ground with no sign of anything that would love to eat me. I sighed in relief and slowly walked over to solid ground, just standing there with my face up at the sky, eyes closed. The cold rain drops fell on my face and danced around as the trailed down. A small, real, gentle smile graced my lips, arms hanging loose at my sides as I enjoyed the rain. 

I suddenly didn't care about the dog/wolves on steroids, didn't care that I didn't have parents, didn't care that this was my 18th birthday, didn't care about the scars on my arms or my legs or my stomach. The rain washed everything away and it felt right somehow. I wouldn't let anything ruin this moment right here, right now. 

"My child, you have grown. Oh, how proud I am of you. The heroes will come soon, Mio Angelo. They will save you. You are your friend. You will be safe, Mio Angelo, trust me."

The voice was so soothing that it slipped into the back of my mind, slowly registering what the voice was saying. I hummed in response, body slowly swaying. My clothes would be soaked tomorrow, but it didn't matter right now. I swayed and hummed, releasing the cold water falling on my face and dancing down. This was one of the few moments when I could loose myself in the moment and worry about nothing else. 

I cherished these moments. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry this has taken forever. The chapter as already been on my Wattpad and Quotev I just couldn't get it on here until now. Anywho, I'm working on the next chapter. The only probably is that my computer charger has failed me and I need to get a new one. I'm on my tablet but I can't access the doc it's on. Dearly sorry people who like this story.


End file.
